


Avon’s Philosophy

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Avon’s Philosophy

There were few things in life, that in Avon's opinion, could not be improved by leather, high boots and the judicious application of eye liner. 

 

Avon considered any invitation to join forces with another as intrinsically suspicious and unthinking acceptance likely to result in death within a week.

 

Avon flourished guns like a debutante flinging her stole, probably in the hope that the theatricality of the gesture would distract any enemy for an interval sufficient to compensate for his poor aim. 

 

Parenting, in Avon's observation, was a messy attempt at cloning that inevitably ended in disappointment. 

 

The best things in life, Avon ruminated sourly, were expensive, in short supply and, inevitably, just beyond his reach. 

 

Hair, in Avon's experience, could be subdued but not tamed.

Blake, Avon averred to himself, was a riddle, wrapped in an enigma, and then inserted into the hide of a brain-damaged hippo who had learnt to pirouette.


End file.
